Like A Band- Aid
by Nkcandygirl
Summary: Everyone was cornering me. Their lies were suffocating me. He had said that ending it would be just like taking off a Band- Aid. Too bad taking off a Band- Aid always seemed to hurt me more than others.
1. Like A Band- Aid

Don't own the Teen Titans

Hey there! So, I was lured back into Herald/Rae mode! Here's another chapter fic with them! This one's going to be sad compared to Just To See Her!

Ages (Oldest on left):

26- Cyborg

23- Herald

22- Raven, Robin

21- Starfire

20- Beast Boy, Terra

* * *

This is a prologue so it's going to be short!:

He had said this would be easy, that it just wasn't meant to be. This would be better for them. Both of them. That it would be like taking off a Band-Aid.

And now I felt like the world was closing in around me. _They_ were closing in around me. Squishing me out of their little bubble of friendship, in which I was clearly no longer welcome.

The immature changeling's lack of smiles and jokes around me. His no longer warm grin. His fake kindness.

The once betrayer's whispered gossip and cold glances. Her distant eyes boring into my soul with their concrete judgment. Her fake friendship.

The metal man's subtle, yet obvious ignorance. The way he never really listened to me anymore. His fake concern.

The alien princess's show of remorse. Her reserved moments with her lover when I walked into the room. Her fake regret.

The masked vigilante's tries to show he had actually wanted to go out with me. His attempts to show the three years actually meant something to him. His fake love.

Everyone was cornering me. Pushing me into a wall. Pushing me away.

He had promised it would be like taking off a Band- Aid. Robin promised leaving me for Starfire would be just like that. Too bad taking off a Band- Aid always seemed to hurt me more than others.

* * *

Can you guess the POV? Anyway, review!

There's a poll on my profile about TT pairings, so check that out and vote!

And, check out the super cool community, The Dark Bird! We have amazing Raven centric stories!


	2. Herald's Here!

Don't own Teen Titans!

Thank you to all of the lovely people who reviewed last chapter!

Yes, it was Raven's POV last chapter!

I want to make one thing very clear: **Terra, BB, and Cyborg will not be antagonists in this story!**

* * *

"Hey Herald. Come in." I stepped in at the heavy and cheerful voice of my friend.

"Cy man, how are you doing?"

"Great buddy. We can't thank you enough for coming. The crime rate is becoming impossible to manage on our own." The metal man smiled, "Robin wants me to teach you how to answer trouble alerts so you can go on individual missions if necessary."

"Sounds cool." I was led over to the large computer at the center of the room.

"Alright man, the name of the attacker and their location will pop on the screen. Once you get the info then hit the T button and head out to stop the villain. Easy."

I just nodded.

"Herald, hey! It's been forever since I last saw you." The green kid walked in with a blonde chick.

"Hey!" What was his name again? Snot kid? Animal lover? Animal boy?

"Beast Boy, aren't you going to introduce me?" Beast Boy, that was it!

"Oh yeah, Her," Note to self: Tell Beast Boy not to call you that. Ever.

"This is Terra, my girlfriend. Terra, this is Herald." The girl smiled. She seemed sweet enough, down to earth.

"Hi Terra, nice to meet you." The doors swished open yet again.

"Herald man, hey!" It was none other than Robin.

"Hey man! It's been forever since I last saw you!" We shook hands.

There was just something I didn't like about the Titan leader instantly. Now that I was having a personal interaction with him, things seem different. Sure, there was nothing wrong with him. He was chill, and he had always been civil towards me. I just couldn't place my finger on it. Something was off about him…

My thoughts were quickly shrugged off when I felt pressure connect with my entire body.

"Friend Herald, it is so nice to see you!"

It was the alien girl. She was hugging me. I don't do hugs.

"Star, calm down." The pressure immediately stopped, and in a matter of seconds the girl was back on Robin's arm.

It wasn't just Robin I felt strange about, it was this Star girl too. She was… interesting. She almost seemed like a trophy for the masked vigilante…

In fact, all the Titans were behaving strangely. Like there was this underlying tension in the room. Like there was something I was missing.

"So, Herald, how does pizza sound to you?" Robin's cheery voice asked.

"Sounds nice. I was just wondering if I could drop off my stuff in my room?"

"Oh yeah, of course. Terra, would you mind showing Herald to his room?"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"You seem really cool Herald. I'm sure you'll fit in perfectly here in no time!" I smiled at the blonde's reassurance.

"Well, here it is." I walked into a simple room with a few pieces of furniture.

"Thanks." I smiled and Terra walked away.

I quickly pulled out some shades, and some civilian clothes. Time to act social. With that, I walked out the door.

* * *

So, Herald has arrived! Review!


	3. Raven's Decision

I do not own the Teen Titans!

Thanks so much to Snix7 for all your help with the update schedule!

A very kind user convinced me to continue writing so I decided to not take a break! Amazing what readers can do in a single day!

So, the amount of reviews greatly dropped last chapter, so if we could try to keep it up that would be absolutely lovely.

A lot of people were wondering what happened to our favorite sorceress! You're about to find out!

LXS- You're about to find out what's going on with Raven! Glad you like the story, here's an update!

* * *

_"You seem really cool Herald. I'm sure you'll fit in perfectly here in no time!"_

_I quickly pulled out some shades, and some civilian clothes. Time to act social. With that, I walked out the door._

There had to be something. Anything at all. There were dozens of books here. Why didn't any of them have the answer?

A pain erupted in my finger as I saw red trickle its way down my hand. My mirror lay shattered on the floor under the opposite wall.

The pieces of glass eventually began to reconnect, and I growled. Did I really think that throwing the mirror would actually get rid of my emotions if I hadn't found anything in over a thousand years of history?

I found my feet moving, before I could think, to the door. It was quiet in the Tower. Where was everyone?

I came to the room with so many memories, I hadn't been in the common room for weeks now. I hadn't been anywhere with the Titans.

I stepped into the threshold of the kitchen, and immediately saw the piece of paper on the fridge.

My heart broke at what it said.

**Raven, **

**Herald arrived, and we decided to go out for pizza! Call if you want us to bring back something! See you later!**

**-The Titans**

They all left without me?

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTT

"Wow Herald! Going through your trumpet was awesome." The green changeling squeaked.

"We didn't go through his trumpet Beast Boy, we went through a portal that he opened with his trumpet. It's a complicated matter to transport through-"

"Yeah, yeah whatever Rob, it was still awesome."

Suddenly something occurred to me, "Hey don't you guys have a fifth member on your team?"

"Oh yeah, Raven."

And then it clicked. The girl who helped me with the Brotherhood of Evil.

"Why didn't you guys invite her?"

Everyone visibly tensed, and I inwardly raised an eyebrow though my face remained stoic.

"Well, she um, hasn't come out of her room for a few weeks so we figured she would want to be left alone. We left a note on the fridge for her, though she probably won't come out of her room." Robin answered my question.

I decided to drop the topic after noticing everyone's discomfort, and went back to joking around.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TT

Fine. They wanted to leave me behind? That's fine. They didn't like me? That's fine too.

So I couldn't kill my emotions, that didn't mean that I couldn't change things up a bit. When I was through, the Titans would have to love me.

My legs were already taking me to my room. My sanctuary. Away from all those accursed Titans.

Rage, pain, sadness, hatred seemed to hold my body captive, though I knew my actual emoticlones had nothing to do with this. This was my raw feelings.

Hatred seemed to have an intoxicatingly powerful effect on me.

Hatred for the Titans. Hatred for Starfire. Hatred for Robin. It was so dominant, I almost scared myself. Almost.

Anger and resentment were taking up too much room for fear. Before I knew what I was doing, I was in front of the sink. The black dye reaching through my hair, the roots, the stem, everywhere.

The water hit my hair, ridding it of its purple color. The hue darkened to a midnight black. Purging it of its hideous, strange qualities.

I grabbed my brush and attacked my hair. Brushing it free of its original thickness, pulling and yanking it to full length at my abdomen.

These forsaken purple eyes would have to go. I needed a new color. Something cold, indifferent. I searched the cabinet, and eventually came upon an icy gray color. That would work.

I stormed to my closet. Searching for something, anything was completely different.

My eyes wandered to a black jumpsuit, and a black cloak. It had an elegant R in the middle, and black boots with it.

I smirked, perfect. I looked in the mirror. They didn't like me? That was fine.

Because they would adore the _new_ me. And just when they trusted me, I would stab them right in the back.

A smirk grew on my face. After all, revenge was nothing if not _fair_.

* * *

What'd you think about that? Review!


	4. The Raven

I do not own Teen Titans.

So sorry for the long wait! Especially to IloveRaeRedx! Expect an update in a few weeks!

Chapter dedicated to Snix7! An amazing reader, friend, and writer!

**Amount of reviews is dropping, please try to keep it up!**

Thank you so much to Snix7, Angel of Darkness1214, IloveRaeRedx, LXS, PetrichorGirl13, cantwait, and Alchemist15 for reviewing! You guys are awesome!

LXS- Thanks!

cantwait- Here it is!

* * *

_They would adore the new me. And just when they trusted me, I would stab them right in the back._

A headache erupted within me as astonishingly loud noises entered the room. More like people.

"Hey, hey, hey Titans East is in the house!" A man dressed in all red and gold stepped in.

"Cut it out Speedy." A girl thwacked him in the head. Two midgets, and a a guy in blue also entered the common room.

"Hey guys. It's nice to see you again." Robin smiled, and stepped forward.

"Oh yes friends! It is truly wonderful to be in your presence! We have missed you so-" I tuned the over excited alien out as pleasantries were exchanged.

"And who's this?" I turned as the girl from Titans East gestured to me.

Robin spoke up, "Oh right. Herald, this is Bumblebee, Aqualad, Mas, Menos, and Speedy. Titans East, this is Herald."

"Hey Herald. It's nice to meet you. Are you a Titan?" This time the one named Aqualad spoke up.

"Yeah, just honorary though. I joined during the whole Brotherhood of Evil disaster."

Bumblebee nodded, "And why are you at the Jump tower?"

Robin answered this time. I was getting kind of irritated with him taking control of situations, but I pushed that to the side.

"The crime rates were a little high, and we needed a little extra help." Everyone nodded.

"So, has Raven come out yet?" This time Speedy spoke. Apparently, I wasn't the only one who was curious.

The Titans all looked down simultaneously. Strange, why did they always react like this about their own teammate?

"Hm," Speedy considered a moment, "Well, what do you think about a little game of volleyball while we're here?"

"Actually, Sparky and I were going to go work on his car." Bumblebee smiled, and left the room with Cyborg.

"Yeah, Star and I are going to head to the mall Speedy. Sorry man." Robin and Starfire left too.

"Beast Boy, and I were going to have a race." Aqualad shrugged, and those two left the room.

"I think I'm going to go watch them." Terra left as well.

"Nosotros también!" Mas y Menos zoomed out of the room.

Speedy shrugged, "Oh well, their loss, you interested?" He turned to me.

I sighed. What harm could this possibly cause? I needed more friends in my home dimension anyways.

"Sure."

"Alright cool, do you want to go grab the ball, and I'll go set up the court?"

"Okay, where is it?"

"The storage closet on the third floor." I nodded, and headed off to my destination.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

The elevator eventually reached the right location and I got out. Where exactly on the third floor is it?

I walk out and look around. There's a door on the side that looks like it could be a closet. I step in front of it, and it opens. There are a couple of computer monitors inside. Okay, that was not the room.

I headed down the hall again, and opened another door. Brooms. Great.

"Looking for something?" An amused voice came from behind me.

I turned to see a woman leaning in the doorway opposite to me. Her eyes were a cold gray. Her black hair was sleek and straight. She wore a leather jacket, red tank top, black boots, and jean shorts. Her piercing gaze was held on me. I could feel the rigidness radiating off of her.

"A volleyball?" I squeaked under her pressure. That was weird. I normally don't freak out in front of girls. No matter how intimidating.

A smirk came across her lips, "What was that in your voice? Fear, I think? No need to be scared, I don't bite. Most of the time."

Her uptight nature was indeed making me nervous. I almost thought she would bight me.

"You're much too handsome for that."

That's when it occurred to me, she was goading me. And without a show of a single emotion.

"Here it is." She pushed aside a couple cleaning supplies, and, lo and behold, there was the ball.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it." With that, she walked back into the room she came from, leaving me alone.

As I thought about the peculiar girl I had just met, a smile came to my face. Something exciting did exist in this tower.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Speedy and I stood on our sides of the court, drinking water, and putting on sunscreen.

There was one matter that had been bugging me since the pizza incident the other day. And Speedy might actually give a straight answer,

"Hey man. Do you know what happened to Raven?"

"Way to be random dude."

"Just curious." I shrugged, and watched him out of the corner of my eye. He looked pensive.

Apparently, he decided to tell me, "Well, three years ago, Raven and Robin started a relationship. It was a big deal in Jump City. Love Bird ads were everywhere for Valentine's Day. The newspapers had a field day. Talk shows were dying for a chance to meet with Hollywood's perfect couple."

He continued, "Then about a month ago, Robin just uprooted, and switched his tastes, if you know what I mean." I nodded. Starfire.

"Now, this left Raven in a fallen state. He basically went from amazingly in love with her to parading around with another girl in the very tower she lived in. She fell man, and hard."

"She hasn't come out of her room for that whole month now. There's these rumors circling around the Titans about her trying to kill herself, and planning revenge on the others. The most popular one though really makes me laugh."

I urged him to continue, and he did.

"Well, technically, she's a witch. So people think she's growing warts, and her skin's turning green. And you know, that she's sitting there with a cauldron casting spells, and doing voodoo."

I almost found myself laughing as well. Who the hell came up with that one? More importantly, how did it become so widely accepted?

"Has anyone talked to her since?"

Speedy nodded his head no, "Not that I know of. She's the only one with a room on the third floor, it would make it easier for her to sneak out to get food and stuff."

Speedy started talking about volleyball, but I was frozen. Why? Because I had just seen one of the biggest mysteries of Titans tower.

"_No need to be scared, I don't bite. Most of the time."_

I has just met **the** Raven.

* * *

Oooh! Exciting! Next chapter we're back to the lovely Raven! Oh, and there's many POVs, and accounts of what happened with Raven and Robin! This is actually a very complicated situation, Speedy just knows common knowledge kind of crap!

Remember, the amount of reviews is dropping, so **REVIEW!**


End file.
